Percy's Secret
by AgentBrenna
Summary: Percy is hiding something. It's showing to his two daughters, Molly and Lucy, who always stay at their father's during the Christmas Holidays. Molly and Lucy are determined to find out what their father, the Minister of Magic, is hiding from them. And they might get a shock. "Bloody hell!" she shouted. Both snapped apart from one another instantly, looking up at her shocked. PW/OW
1. Percy's Secret

Hey everybody who happened to stumble upon this story in one way or another! This literally just sprouted out of me that features Molly and Lucy of the next generation with their father and someone surprising (but I guess you already know from the people tagged). And in this story, Percy did marry Audrey and they divorced a few years after Lucy was born. I hope that you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all. All rights go to J.K. Rowling who created this fantastic world. **

* * *

Percy was always very proud of his two daughters, Molly and Lucy. He was very happy that even after his divorce from their mother, a half-blood named Audrey Pierce, the two girls continued to adore their father and want to stay with them on the weekends. He continued to give the girls what they wanted unless money was too tight for him, which it usually wasn't.

Molly Ginevra Weasley didn't lack Percy's brains but she got her mother's spirit for getting what she wants fused with the passion of dragons, like her Uncle Charlie. She had straight (sometimes curly) auburn hair like her mother and her grandmother's bright brown eyes. She plays Seeker on the Gryffindor Team and completely adores the sport. Her best class is Care of Magical Creatures (Hagrid became a better teacher after Scorpius's father had left) and she loved all sorts of magical creatures that Hagrid talked about.

Lucy Candace Weasley was the smart one of the duo. She was a couple of years younger than her older sister, Molly, and was, unfortunately, like her father. She was a strict rule-abiding student that got top marks in everything with the curly red hair and the bright blue eyes hidden behind spectacles. However, she was the Keeper on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and bloody fantastic at it. Her father was proud of her for doing something that he never did.

Percy would do anything to protect his daughters, even lying to him about his relationship.

Now, Molly and Lucy were two very smart children. They noticed very many things that their father didn't realize that they knew. The two girls were very suspicious as to why her father hadn't dated while their mother was dating a guy who was once in the Ravenclaw class with her. They loved their father and thought that he was still in love with their mother.

However that was not the case but they didn't know that.

Yet.

* * *

The girls first noticed something different about their father when they visited for the Christmas Holidays during Molly's fifth year and Lucy's third. The first clue was the Puddlemere United Quidditch robes that were hanging over the laundry when Molly went to get a stain out of her shirt from the apple juice that had fallen from her mouth.

"Who do these robes belong too?" she questioned her father. He looked at his eldest from his conversation with his youngest and then got up to walk to the laundry room. He peered his head around the corner and saw the uniform lying against the counter. He paled considerably, something that both girls noticed right away.

"Oh, they're just a friend's," said Percy, reaching out to grab them.

"You know someone from the Puddlemere United team?" questioned Lucy, from the table. "Since when?"

"Just an old friend from Hogwarts," said Percy, a smile (and a small blush, Molly noticed almost immediately) edging onto his face. "He asked to stay the night here one night and left his extra uniform by accident. Though he's not going to be free to come get it for a while,"

"Oh," said Molly, who was still standing at her father's side with a raised eyebrow. "Are we ever going to meet this person?"

"I don't know," said Percy, still smiling. "Hopefully," The father kissed his eldest's forehead before walking by and kissing his youngest daughter's cheek before heading into his bed room. Molly looked at Lucy before crossing the room. Lucy looked up as Molly leaned across the table.

"Did you see that?" questioned Molly, softly.

"See what?" she asked.

"The fact that our father suddenly looked like a teenager all over again," questioned Molly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Lucy. Molly raised a pointed eyebrow and Lucy groaned heavily. "Alright, fine, I noticed. Did you notice the blush that was on his cheeks? I haven't seen him like that before."

"I know. And he paled once he saw the uniform," said Molly, sitting in the chair that her father wasn't occupying anymore. "I don't know if I should feel pleased or scared." Lucy laughed and turned to the newspaper. "You are staring at Oliver Wood again, aren't you?"

"No," said Lucy, with a straight face and no blush, "But I am staring at the nineteen year old that plays with Oliver Wood." Lucy showed Molly the picture of the brunette that had taken a picture with Oliver Wood after a game.

"Oh hello," Lucy giggled with Molly as Percy emerged from the bedroom. Both girls stopped looking at the brunette in hopes that their father didn't notice.

* * *

The next time that they discovered their father acting weird was the following Christmas holidays when he was looking at the Quidditch scores on Christmas morning. Molly was cooking breakfast when Lucy was coming out from her shower in her father's bedroom. Lucy walked over to her father and peered over his shoulder.

"Hey Dad," Percy jumped in shock, spilling the coffee from his cup onto his shirt. He tried not to curse under his breath as he looked at his youngest daughter. "Whoops sorry," Lucy apologized. "I thought you saw me coming."

"It's alright Lu," he said. "What's up?"

"Why are you looking at the Quidditch scores?" Lucy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Um-I've got to have some connection to you girls. Both of you are Quidditch players like your mother and I don't know anything about Quidditch." Percy motioned to the newspaper. "I have to read this so I know what you girls are talking about in your letters,"

"Aww," said Lucy, hugging him from behind and exchanging glances with Molly at the same time. Molly shrugged as Percy reached back to pat her shoulder. Lucy smiled brightly and kissed her father on the cheek while keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. "Thanks for the watch by the way," Lucy eyed the Puddlemere United watch that she wore on her right hand.

"Yeah, thanks Dad," said Molly from the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. Molly had gotten a similar watch but hers was in the shape of a snitch with its wings used as the strap that snapped at the bottom and the name _Puddlemere United _engraved on the backside of the watch.

"Yeah how'd you get these?" questioned Lucy. "I haven't seen these before and I've been looking everywhere for one of Puddlemere United."

"Yeah, Dad," said Molly as breakfast was almost ready. "Where did you get these? I don't even think that they're on the market yet."

"They aren't," said Percy. "But I have a very good friend that helped me get them for my favorite girls,"

"Is this the same friend that left his extra uniform here?"

"Yeah," said Percy. "Same friend," He got up to change shirts and disappeared into the master bedroom once again causing Molly and Lucy to glance at each other.

* * *

The following October, Molly was sitting in the Great Hall trying to figure out what had her father all screwed up and not his normal self. First he has a Puddlemere's extra uniform in his house and then there was the watches. Then Molly had went to visit him in the summer while she was in London only to find him half dressed with his hair messed up. Even she knew that it was very un-Percy like and _very _un-Minister-Of-Magically of him.

Something was wrong.

She was _going _to find out _what._

Right after breakfast... and some coffee...

"Oh my god!" said Roxanne gripping to Molly's arm, who was really sleepy. "It's Oliver Wood!" The girl took some coffee that acted almost immediately (Merlin she loved the house elves) before looked up to see the Puddlemere United Keeper (and Captain) cross the room in such a fashion that it was hard to believe that it was the Keeper (and Captain). Molly looked at Lauren Longbottom, a first year and an old friend, who was a couple ways down the table with her friends, who gave a shrug of confusion as Neville got up and hugged the Keeper. Molly noticed that Lucy was leaving and moved to follow her. "Hey where are you going?"

"I have to talk to my sister," said Molly. Roxanne nodded allowing Molly to follow her sister out of the hall and into the Entrance Hallway. Lucy stopped and turned to her. "Why the sudden exit?"

"It got loud," she muttered, obviously. "Were you not hear my friends screaming bloody murder from the Gryffindor table?" Molly glared at her sister because she couldn't take sarcasm in the morning.

"No but Roxanne was as well," Molly muttered, bluntly. Lucy had this concentrated look on her face and wasn't paying attention anymore. Molly looked closely to see that Lucy's nostrils were flaring which only happened when she was mad, nervous, or concentrating. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Something just feels odd," she trailed off.

"Weasley," Both girls snapped around to see Neville Longbottom coming through the door from the Great Hall with Oliver Wood at his side. "Where are you going?"

"We're just talking Professor," said Molly, who was always the best liar. "We were talking about going to our father's house over the Christmas holidays like we always do and hoping he doesn't have work to do, like the end of last time," Professor Longbottom's face softened a bit and he nodded. "You must be Puddlemere United's Keeper, Oliver Wood." She extended a hand which he shook.

"Yes," said Wood, smiling. "You must be Percy's daughters,"

"How'd you know?" questioned Molly, as she retracted her hand. Oliver blushed a bit but wiped it off his face almost instantly.

"I'm an old friend of your father's. He talks about you guys a lot," Wood said. "You must be Molly,"

"Yes," said Molly, cheerfully. "I'm a Seeker and Captain for my house and my sister Lucy is a Keeper for the Hufflepuff team." She gestured to Lucy who had walked closer to stand beside her sister. Wood and Lucy shook hands.

"That's awesome," said Wood. "I was the Captain of my team in my days. Finally beat the Slytherin streak in my seventh year thanks to Harry Potter," Molly nodded her head.

"You were also a bit obsessed,"

"Hey, it got me into the Puddlemere United now, didn't it?" countered Wood. The girls' professor shrugged as Wood noticed something. "I see you got the watches that I helped your father get," Both girls looked at the watches and then back up to Wood about a nanosecond later.

"I knew it!" said Lucy, pointing at him. "It all makes sense now."

"The Quidditch score thing is throwing me though," said Molly. They looked back at the Quidditch player and Lucy couldn't tell if it was shock or confusion. Molly saw the look as well. "Oh sorry," they both apologized as if they were twins.

"It's alright," said Wood, clasping an arm around their professor. "Come on Neville. I have to ask you something." Wood began pushing the professor and smiled at the girls. "Bye Percy's daughters. I'll see you sometime," Both girls waved and turned to each other in confusion.

"Molly,"

"Yeah,"

"Did you see his eyes?" questioned Lucy.

"Yep," said Molly, swaying on the spot, "Filled of pride and something to hide. He blushed a bit as well..."

"I think I know what that something is," said Lucy. Molly never got a chance to question as Lucy headed to her next class and Molly headed to Care of Magical Creatures. Molly decided not to bring it up until they were alone while their dad was at work.

* * *

Molly and Lucy were supposed to be asleep in their beds the following Christmas holidays but were having a hard time. Both girls were about to nod off when they heard a knock on the front door which jolted them fully awake once again. Both girls' eyes shot open as they heard their father move from the bed in the door across the hall. There was a slam of his bedroom door and sounds of him walking down the hallway. There was another knock on the door that seemed louder and more urgent. The girls then heard their father's shout of "Coming". Molly and Lucy looked at each other as there was the sound of a door opening and closing.

Then nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The two girls strained their ears to hear but they still heard nothing. Then, Molly slipped out of bed, placing her feet against the cold floor softly, before moving her weight, astonished the floor didn't creak. She was wearing a pair of Puddlemere United shorts and a tight fitting white tank top but still didn't shiver in the cold air. Lucy looked at her as Molly put her hair up in a ponytail while grabbing her wand from her bed side table.

"Where are you going?" hissed Lucy, softly, as she swung her legs out from underneath the sheets. Lucy was dressed more than Molly, as Lucy usually got cold quicker. Lucy were a pair of gray sweats with the word _Keeper _written in Hufflepuff yellow up the leg and a long sleeved Puddlemere shirt that was navy blue with the emblem on the front. Her curly red hair was already pulled up in a bun.

"I'm checking," she whispered. "If you're coming, stay silent. That's my only rule, got it." Lucy nodded her head. Molly knew that Lucy wouldn't break that rule. She was too much like their father. They got to the door and opened it without a single creak from the usual creaky door. Molly put a finger to her lips and pointed to Lucy's wand. Lucy nodded and grabbed it as Molly slipped out of the room. Lucy followed suit with their wands drawn.

They walked down the long hallway with no light in case someone was in fact in the house and after the two of them. Lucy stayed a little bit behind knowing that Molly would get mad if she got any closer to her. Molly was afraid that someone had taken their father (he was the Minister of Magic after all) and now someone else was in the house. They reached the entryway to the living room. Molly silently told her to stay still and Lucy nodded before taking a step backwards. Molly noticed she leaned against the wall but was still gripping her wand.

"_Lumos," _she whispered. The wand tip ignited but only a little bit. Molly held her wand up and turned into the living room. What she saw surprised her, but it still didn't surprise her that much. What Molly saw were two bodies (both only missing a shirt, thank Merlin) going at each other like they haven't seen each other in a while. One was pressed into the oblivion of the couch while the other was on top, straddling the one below.

"Bloody hell!" she said. Both snapped apart from each other almost instantly, looking up at her shocked. "Now I know what a father feels like when he walks in on his daughter making out with a boyfriend," She began twirling a piece of hair around her wand tip as she flicked a light on and while she winced at the brightness, she looked at the faces of her father, Percy Weasley, and the Puddlemere United Keeper, Oliver Wood.

"Molly!" both men shouted. The two men glanced at each other before Percy maneuvered himself from under Oliver. "What are you doing up?" Percy scolded her.

"It's your fault," countered Molly. "You shouted 'Coming' which looked like you were close to doing,"

"Do I even want to know?" asked Lucy, who was still leaning against the wall in the hallway. Both of the men blushed heavily. Molly was very glad that she told her sister to stay.

"No, no you do not," Molly told her sister. "You really don't,"

"Alright then, tell me in the morning," said Lucy, yawning. "I'm tired now," Lucy yawned once again while she headed down the hallway and slipped into the girls' room. Molly laughed and turned to her father and his secret boyfriend, who had shoved their shirts back on and fixed their pants that were unzipped.

"Well," said Molly as she turned off the light in her wand. She shoved the wand into her hair and smiled happily. "Dad, I think you have some explaining to do," Percy laughed, softly and went to explain but Molly held her hand up, cutting him off. "But first, you and Oliver are going to a _Muggle _hotel and using _Muggle _money and having a care free stupid night away that I never want to know the details of. But please avoid the paparazzi."

"Molly," said Percy. Oliver was looking at Molly in shock.

"No, I do not want to hear it," said Molly, cracking her knuckles with a loud pop. "Before I go to help hatch dragon eggs and raise baby dragons in Romania, I would like to know that my father is truly happy." Percy smiled down at his daughter.

"You really are like your grandmother," said Oliver.

"Don't get used to it," said Molly. She walked over and grabbed the front of Oliver's robes, yanking him down to her height. He gulped, a bit frightened. "You hurt him, I hurt you,"

"Got it." said Oliver nodding his head. Molly let him go and both men looked at each other.

"Now go," said Molly. "And Dad,"

"Hmm," Percy looked at her

"Remember this when I bring home a boyfriend," Percy groaned and Oliver grabbed a hold of the back of Percy's shirt.

"Be back by dawn!" she called as they disaparated from the house. Molly sighed heavily and crossed the room to lock the door. Smiling finally knowing that her dad was happy, she walked back to her room and shut the lights off as she passed.

* * *

As Molly was hugging her friends for the last time, Lucy, who had already said her goodbyes, stood on her tiptoes to try to find their father who was supposed to pick them up. Her head of bouncing red hair was flying around as she searched frantically. It had been a couple months since the incident and lately, every time they went over, they saw Oliver Wood who was treating the girls like he was their father as well and opening up to them as well.

"There you are Lucy," said a voice. Lucy turned to see the Professional Quidditch player walking towards her. Lucy smiled and ran over to him. She let go of her trunk when she reached him and hugged him tightly. He snaked her arms around her and picked her up, twirling her in a circle before putting her down on the ground. "How many O.W.L.s did you get? I remember how you locked yourself up in your room over the Easter holidays."

"Twelve," said Lucy proudly as people started to point and notice that she was standing with Oliver Wood.

"Just like your father," said Oliver. "Are you going to be the first female Minister of Magic? Have that father-daughter relationship."

"No. It would be awesome to have a father-daughter relationship, but I just hate the politics that Dad complains about," said Lucy. "I would love to be paid to brew potions though. I heard that you make a lot of money for it and I love potions anyways."

"I got an O on my N.E.W.T. Potion test,"

"Did you like it?"

"No," said Oliver. "I kept trying to fail that class,"

"Didn't like potions that much?"

"Nope, ironically that was the subject that your dad was worst at,"

"Dad was bad at something?" asked Molly as she rolled her cart over. She looked around and then back at Percy Weasley's secret boyfriend. "Where is he anyways?"

"He's got to go to Romania for some Ministry thing," said Oliver. "And your mother has a date with her fiancée so they asked me to come pick you up,"

"Do you realize that you are being pointed at?"

"No," said Oliver. "Come on you two. Let's go get ice cream on the way home." Molly laughed as Oliver began rolling Lucy's trunk through the station. Lucy locked arms with Molly and they walked through the parting crowd towards King's Cross. Oliver took Lucy's hand and all three of them walked through the portrait to go off towards the ice cream shop that was nearby. Hushed voices came from the kids who had already left the platform.

"_Was that Oliver Wood?"_

"_Yeah, did you hear that he's been having a relationship with Molly and Lucy's father?"_

"_No way! Are you serious?!" _

"_Yeah, the Minister of Magic and the Captain of the Puddlemere United Team have been seeing each other. They were also together during their Hogwarts days!"_

"_Huh, who knew."_

* * *

Oliver and Percy is probably the only boy x boy shipping I can see in Harry Potter at the moment. It's funny how I got it because I was on tumblr and for some reason looked up Percy Weasley and saw a picture of him and Oliver and thought I'd look it up. AND IT IS ADORABLE!

And so one thing led to another (and after multiple fan fictions later), this happened!

So, yeah, please review and tell me how I did.

(It's my first slash so I'm sorry)

**Review, please?**


	2. Epilogue

_So yeah, I wrote another segment of the Percy's Secret story that I had said it was a one shot. Well technically it is. So consider this to be an epilogue of sorts. I created this mostly as a back story to one of the characters inside (Isabella Wood) but then decided that it could also be an epilogue as well. And here it is. _

_I am not J. K. Rowling. So therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. That is all. Enjoy._

* * *

**A Year Later**

* * *

Oliver Trent Wood, Keeper for the Puddlemere United, was bisexual. His team mates knew that. His closest friends knew that. His manager knew that. His boyfriend's family knew that. And most importantly, his child knew that.

Yes, Oliver Trent Wood had a child, only one though. It was a one night stand though and it was something that he hadn't anticipated.

Oliver Wood, after his bad breakup with his Hogwarts lover, Percy Weasley, threw himself into Quidditch so much that before he knew it, the years had flown by. He came to his senses when it was the year 1999 where he got an invitation in the mail to Percy and Audrey's wedding.

Needless to say, Oliver never went and threw himself to work even more, forcing himself not to think about that his first love had just gotten married to a woman he had never met. Finally, in 2008, Katie Bell, the only single Chaser of his seventh year team, finally decided that Oliver needed to get bloody laid before he went mad.

They went to a small pub where Oliver and Katie both got drunk. One thing led to another, and Oliver always thought there was something to do with a Kneazle or a Shinx, and Oliver woke up in a mess of pale green sheets with his nose filled with the smell of strawberry and his skin meshed with Katie's. They were shocked at first but then realized that their stress had become released. They went on with their normal lives, until Katie showed up a month later and told Oliver that she was pregnant.

"Are you sure?" he had asked, a little scared.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure it's me?"

"Oliver, you are the only person I've had sex with in over a year," said Katie. She burst out crying and he pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to marry me," she said as he thought it. "But I want you to be there for our child."

And he was. Oliver was there for everything that happened in the pregnancy. He was there for every doctor's appointment. Katie moved in around halfway through the pregnancy and they painted the nursery a pale blue, even though they had found out that they were having a girl. Oliver was taken from a match when Katie was in labor.

No one knew of the new child because Katie didn't want anyone to know that Oliver Wood had a love child. Oliver told her he didn't care but she wouldn't have it.

And on the New Year's Quidditch Match between Puddlemere United and the Tutshill Tornados, Oliver was "accidently" hit with a Bludger by his own team mate who was aiming for Seeker, Cho Chang. Oliver was sent to St. Mungos and people thought it was a serious injury. However, Oliver only had a minor concussion and didn't understand why they had brought him. He was taken into Katie's room, who had gone into labor.

Later the next morning, at exactly 12:01 A.M. on January 1st 2009, Isabella Marie Wood was born to Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Oliver was amazed that he was now a father to a small little girl who had her mother's small button nose, his brown eyes (he didn't know this until her eyes changed to their natural color), and his brown hair. She would stand on his toes and dance.

Isabella Wood would grow to not let anyone know that she was in fact the daughter, and only child, of one Oliver Wood of Puddlemere United. She had once told a kid that she was and he told her that she was lying because the news monitored stuff like that. Isabella had grown fond of the nickname her father had given her "Snitch" and would eventually become a Seeker in her Hogwarts by that simple nickname. Isabella had known her father liked both genders when she was little.

So when Oliver proposed to Percy, Oliver finally decided the day after wards that his future husband should finally meet the child that had a life so detached from his as possible without everyone else knew of his child, his "love child", while being able to see her whenever he wanted.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked as they apparated into the suburbs of Muggle London. Oliver peered out of the alley before dragging Percy into the light.

"There's someone you need to meet before we get married," Oliver told him. Percy gave Oliver and odd look of complete confusion as they reached the house. Oliver could see his little girl sitting at the window sill petting her mother's small dog that was at the feet. Her eyes saw him and they lit up. He waved and she was gone. Katie opened the door and Isabella looked at her father before running towards him.

"Daddy!" she shouted. Oliver laughed as he picked her up in his arms.

"Hello Snitch," he joked. She pulled away and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" the ten year old asked. She noticed the man beside him. "Hello," she said, shyly shifting so half of her face was hidden by Oliver's.

"Hi," said Percy.

"Isabella," said Oliver. "I'd like you to meet Percy," Oliver turned to Percy and smiled. "My fiancée."

"Oh," said Isabella, excitedly. "You guys are getting married?" She turned to her father and pointed a finger. "Why didn't you bring him sooner?"

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, jetting out his bottom lip. Isabella laughed and threw his arms around her father's neck before pecking his lips.

"You are forgiven," she stated. Oliver laughed and went up the steps.

"Come on Perce," Oliver said. "Katie wants to see you again."

"Katie?"

"Katie Bell," Oliver reminded him. "She's Isabella's mother," By the look on Percy's face, he was a bit jealous. Isabella giggled. "Don't worry," he told him as he put Isabella down. The small girl ran into the house to fetch her mom. "It was a onetime thing. But it's the best onetime thing that I have ever done."

"So she's a –?"

"Yes," said Oliver. "She's a love child. But I stayed every step of the way." Oliver smiled and they swept inside the house.

* * *

"Perce," questioned Isabella, tugging on Percy's hand. "Come on." Oliver laughed and went to join Katie in the kitchen as Isabella dragged Percy to her bedroom. Percy looked at the bedroom and noticed that it was nothing like what her father's bedroom would have looked like as a child.

Isabella's room which was still a pale blue was filled with pictures with a child script of Isabella and a date in the corner of each of the paintings. There were a couple of easels that littered the room along with a couple of pictures of Isabella and her father in different situations. There were a couple of pictures of people that Percy knew were Oliver's parents. Isabella watched him and pulled him over to the bed.

"Sit," she said, patting the bed next to her. Percy nodded and sat down at the bed. He studied the girl next to him and smiled softly. Isabella was basically a spitting image of the man he loved. She had his eyes and his hair color. She had Katie's button like nose and her hair texture (wavy and straight depending on the day). "Do you love Daddy, Perce?" she questioned.

"Yes," said Percy. "I do."

"I'm glad," she said. She sat on the bed in a sad sort of silence. "Have you and Daddy been dating about three years?"

"Yes," said Percy. "How did you know?"

"Daddy's been happier." Isabella said. "I never got to see him as much as I did before but I didn't care much because what ever was happening, it made him happy."

"I'm sorry I took him away," Percy said.

"It's ok," she said. "Daddy always seemed a bit upset when he read the newspaper but now, he's always smiling." She looked up at him. "You're the Minister of Magic, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," said Percy.

"Do you have any kids?"

"Yes," said Percy. "I have two daughters, Molly and Lucy."

"I get to have step sisters?!" said Isabella smiling. "I've never had sisters before. It's only been Mum and me. Occasionally I see Aunt Angelina and Aunt Alicia but they both have boys."

"Do you want to meet them?" At that moment, Oliver stuck his head in. Percy noticed Katie Bell standing behind him.

"Hey what's up?" Oliver said. Isabella hopped down from the bed and ran over to her father.

"Can I meet Perce's daughters?" Oliver blinked at her and then looked up at Percy.

"Would that be ok?"

"Yeah," said Percy. "They're at Mum's house right now."

"Oh," said Katie, sticking her head around. "If you're going, can I come? I'd love to see everyone again."

"Mum always wants the extra company, besides we're supposed to be there in thirty minutes anyways."

* * *

The four apparated to the Burrow with Isabella, who had become shy within three minutes, clutched onto Percy's leg as they neared the house. Oliver picked up his daughter as they neared the house and began to tickle her. Isabella began to giggle crazily, twirling in her father's arms.

"She's adorable," said Percy to Katie.

"Thank you," said Katie. "But she's just like Oliver." Percy opened the door and called into the house that he was home. His mother bustled into the entrance hall and noticed the woman next to Percy.

"Who is this?"

"Katie Bell," answered Percy.

"Technically," she told him. "I changed it to Wood after Isabella was born so she wouldn't ask why her last name was different from mine." Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug as she said, "Wood? As in Oliver Wood?"

"Hi Mum," said Oliver, walking in with Isabella in his arms. Isabella noticed the new woman and hid her face once again. "I'd like to make the introductions. This is my daughter, Isabella. Snitch," Isabella looked up at her father. "This is Perce's mother. Call her Grandma Weasley."

"Grandma Weasley," said Isabella. Mrs. Weasley smiled as two girls ran in the room. Both of them were Percy's daughters, Molly and Lucy, who were both wind struck as if they had run downstairs from the top floor. Percy glanced at them with a small smile.

Molly, the eldest, had just come back from a year in Romania with her Uncle Charlie. She was helping nurse baby dragons to health from the time they are hatched to the time when their scales hardened enough to be around older dragons. She had several fresh burns and cuts from the slightly older dragons that she nursed. Molly's hair, which used to long auburn hair, was now pulled back in a stubby ponytail and dyed a deep brown with bright red tips. Her brown eyes remained the same.

Lucy, who was the youngest of Percy's daughters, was now an upcoming seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was now Head Girl and was planning on becoming a professional potioneer at St. Mungos after graduation. Lucy had treated her wild red curly hair which was now straight and manageable. She still had her father's bright blue eyes which were still hidden behind a pair of spectacles.

"Did we hear that right?" questioned Molly.

"Oliver has a daughter?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes I do," Oliver huffed. "How do you think I'm so good with you two?" Percy laughed and Katie laughed behind her hand while rolling her eyes.

"Isabella," said Percy. "This is my eldest daughter, Molly," The said girl smiled at Isabella with a fancy salute. "And my youngest daughter, Lucy," Lucy gave Isabella a tiny wave and walked over as Oliver put her on the ground.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the family, Isabella?" questioned Lucy. Isabella nodded and Lucy held out a hand. The two girls walked in the next room with Katie right behind them. There was chatter in the next room and Isabella was being introduced to the family while Katie was saying hello to the family as well. Mrs. Weasley turned to the two men.

"You have some explaining," Percy and Oliver looked at each other. They hadn't exactly told the family that they were engaged yet, as it only happened the night before.

"Umm," said Percy.

"We're engaged?" they stumbled.

"What?!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears as she pulled the two men into a bone crushing hug.

* * *

Both Percy and Oliver changed their last names to Weasley-Wood following the wedding ceremony and Katie was dancing with her best friends when Isabella noticed a small boy around her age talking to a small girl who wore a sleek blue dress. The boy noticed Isabella as well and walked over to sit in the chair opposite of her. She glanced up at him.

He was the boy who told her that she was lying when she said that she was Oliver Wood's daughter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My sister and I stayed with the Potters. We were invited," he answered. "My father works at Hogwarts and my mother in renovating the Leaky Cauldron at the time..."

"Does she own it?" Isabella asked, interested.

"Yes," said the boy.

"What does your father teach?" Isabella asked again. He looked at her bewildered.

"Aren't you mad at what I said?"

"No," said Isabella. "Should I?" The boy blinked as he stared at her.

"You are one strange girl,"

"Thank you," she said. "I prefer to be myself." The boy laughed as he stared at her.

"Are you going to Hogwarts soon?"

"Yes," said Isabella. "This following September 1st,"

"Seriously?" the boy said, smiling. "So am I. So are Lily Potter and Julia Weasley."

"Wow really?" questioned Isabella. "They're all very close, aren't they?"

"Yes," said the boy. "They are very close." He stared at her as Isabella studied the boy in front of her. He was slightly taller than her even at this age. He had dark brown hair that was in a way that swept across his forehead. He had dark brown eyes that were kind and soft. He held out a hand. "I'm Justin Longbottom,"

"I'm Isabella Wood,"

* * *

_And this is the end of the epilogue of the Percy's Secret one shot._

_Isabella Wood was actually a character I had created just for the sole purpose of being paired up with Justin but I decided to put a little insight on her. I actually created her before I liked Percy and Oliver but I decided to do something that showed her relationship with the Weasleys. And now we have this. _

_P. S. I got about halfway through before realizing it could be an epilogue. _

_So yes, this is the final segment of the one shot. _

_Please review and tell me how I did. _

_Pretty please?_


End file.
